Her Toothy Grin
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Anzu has had braces for four years, and has been made fun of by others. When it's time for them to come off, she's scared to go to the orthodontist alone. Will she get reassurance from an unexpected source?


**Today, I had my braces taken out after 4 friggin years! So…why not celebrate with a Revolutionshipping oneshot? Sounds like fun!**

_**Title: **__Her Toothy Grin_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Yami Yugi X Anzu Revolutionshipping_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Summary: **__Anzu has had braces for four years, and has been made fun of by others. When it's time for them to come off, she's scared to go to the orthodontist alone. Will she get reassurance from an unexpected source?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, tin mouth! Watch where you're going!" a guy snapped.<p>

Anzu sighed as she picked herself up of the floor. A guy purposefully knocked her over, and blamed her for it. Typical. Anzu Mazaki is the smartest female at Domino High School (the smartest male is over course Seto Kaiba) with a grade point average of 5.0. She barely has any friends, and to make things worse, she has braces and glasses.

There's nothing wrong with braces or glasses, but since she is super smart, the small minded students put her in a clique; "Four Eyes Tin Grin Nerd". That's the most unclever stereotype name ever, but it stuck, and it has for four years. Anzu currently has purple braces and blue small wire framed glasses. She looks pretty, but Anzu has no self-confidence in herself.

It wasn't even five seconds until someone else had bumped into her.

"Ah!" Anzu gasped, her books falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Anzu. Let me get that for you." a familiar voice said.

Anzu looked to see one of the hottest guys in school, Yami Mutou, picking up her books for her. All of the girls fawned over him, and Anzu regrettably was one of them, though not so obvious.

Yami was in Anzu's speech and psychology class. They are friends, but the bullies ridicule their friendship. Yugi Mutou, Yami's cousin, has been her friend for two years, which is why she was able to befriend Yami this year. Yami has shown no interest in her, but Anzu is crazy for Yami. There's always sincerity in his crimson-violet eyes, and his smiles to her are always so genuine. Not to mention that he's much, much smarter than many people realize. He has a 4.3 grade point average, which is outstanding.

"Thanks, Yami." Anzu replied softly, taking her books.

Yami gave her another one of his smiles, but she didn't smile back. Ever since Anzu got her braces, she only gave closed lipped smiles. No genuine, toothy smiles like Yami and Yugi.

"Well, see you later." Yami said before heading to class.

"Bye." Anzu replied, hurrying to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>_

"Well, Mazaki-san, your teeth are looking magnificent! I think it's finally time to remove your braces!" Anzu's orthodontist, Dr. Ayame said.

Anzu looked up in the patient chair, shock apparent on her face.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Anzu asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Dr. Ayame laughed. "Yes! In two days, you will come back here, and I will remove your braces, get your retainers set up, and all of that jazz."

Anzu's eyes widened.

"But my parents won't be back then! I can't get my braces removed with no one here!"

Dr. Ayame sighed. "That's unfortunate, but we cannot delay this. This is _your_ time, and it's been four years already. It's time for the braces to come off."

Anzu sighed as well, knowing that she was right. But she knew that she can't get through the process by herself. She needs a _friend_…

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do, Yugi! Can't you come support me?" Anzu asked on the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I have a mandatory soccer practice after school that day." Yugi replied sadly on the other line.

Anzu groaned and hit her head on her bedroom wall.

"I don't Yami has any plans that day. He can go." Yugi suggested.

Anzu's eyes widened, and her heart pounded faster.

"W-w-w-w-w-why Yami?" Anzu stuttered.

"Well, one, he's your friend too? And two, I know that you like him, so this could be your change to have him alone." Yugi smirked.

"Yeah, seeing me cry and gag while getting my braces out is so attractive." Anzu replied sarcastically.

"If he truly is what he says he is, then he won't care." Yugi pointed out.

"Truly is what he says he is?" Anzu repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Not telling. So, Yami will meet you after school Friday and drive you to the orthodontist. Bye!" Yugi hung up quickly before Anzu could protest.

Anzu groaned and fell face forward on her bed.

_This is going to be embarrassing! If he sees me, then I know that he won't like me._ Anzu thought tearfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday…<strong>_

For the whole day, Anzu did her best to avoid Yami. Even in speech and psychology class, Anzu never said a word, and she made no eye contact with him. After school, Anzu disguised herself in a black hoodie, sunglasses, and a bandana. She saw Yami waiting by the main door. Anzu snuck past him, but her costume was no match for Yami.

"Anzu! I'm over here!" Yami called to her.

Anzu stopped dead in her tracks, busted.

_Shit…I usually don't curse, but this situation deserves a curse or two._ Anzu thought, sweat dropping.

Yami walked over to Anzu and made her turn and face him. He chuckled as he removed the bandana and sunglasses from her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

Anzu's face turned red, and some of her hair fell on her face. She blew it back up, the cute action causing Yami to smile.

Then, his face grew serious. "What did I do to you, Anzu?"

Anzu looked up at him, surprised. "Huh?"

His face then grew sad. "You were avoiding me all day. Did I wrong you in any way? If so, I apologize. Today, I felt…lonely."

Anzu wanted to slap herself in the face to make sure that this wasn't s dream. The most attractive guy in school, _lonely_? Is that even possible?

"I…I'm sorry Yami." Anzu whispered.

Anzu turned to walk away, but Yami grabbed hold of her arm.

"Come with me. I'm taking you to the orthodontist, remember?"

Anzu shook her head really fast. "It's okay! I mean, I have to learn to be an adult and do stuff on my own, so I can just-"

"Hmph, silly girl." Yami whispered.

He pulled Anzu into a hug, resting his chin on her head. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"You already act like an adult, Anzu." he told her. "You already do stuff on your own. You're always by yourself, and this time, I want you to open up your heart and let someone in."

Yami felt something warm on his shirt, and realized that they were Anzu's tears.

"Okay." she sniffled.

Yami released Anzu and smiled at her. She gave him another closed lipped smile.

"So, what are you doing with a hooded sweatshirt on? It's ninety degrees outside." Yami teased.

"Oh, right!" Anzu replied.

Anzu shrugged off her hoodie, her shirt rising, exposing her stomach. Yami politely looked away, trying not to get distracted.

"Let's go!" Anzu cried, fixing her glasses and smoothing down her hair.

Yami smiled and lead Anzu to his Ferrari sports car.

"This is a pretty car.' Anzu complemented him, gazing at the yellow paint job.

"Thank you." Yami replied, opening the passenger door for Anzu.

As Yami drove silently, Anzu began to dread the orthodontist every mile closer they get.

_Dr. Ayame already explained what would go on, and it sounds painful. And the impressions she has to make will make me gag. Oh man, I'm done!_

Yami pulled up to Dr. Ayame's office. By now, Anzu was a nervous wreck. Her hands were clammy, and sweat was rolling down her forehead. She started to hyperventilate as well, which made her even more nervous. Yami grabbed Anzu's hand, not caring that it was a bit damp.

"You need to relax, Anzu. Getting psyched out won't help. I'll be here with you, okay?"

Anzu melted inside, but she briskly pushed her glasses back up and nodded.

Yami locked his car and walked Anzu in, still holding her hand in support. Anzu felt more comfortable, and was ready to part with the metal she had for four years. Upon entering, Anzu signed in at the reception desk and sat down with Yami, trying to think about how she would look without braces. After what seemed like five hours to Anzu, Dr. Ayame called Anzu back.

"Ready?" Yami whispered, squeezing her hand.

"More than I'll ever be." Anzu replied, giving him a small smile.

That smile happened to reveal some of her braced teeth. To Yami, he thought that she had a pretty smile.

Dr. Ayame grinned widely when she saw Anzu and Yugi.

"So, Mazaki-san, you decided to bring your boyfriend?"

Anzu and Yami both turned red.

"N-n-n-n-no! Of course not! We're just friends. I mean, that's impossible!" Anzu said quickly.

Unbeknownst to Anzu. Yami's face fell when she said that them being together would be impossible.

_How come she can't see what I see?_ Yami wondered, sighing sadly to himself.

Dr. Ayame just tsked Anzu, then she stuck out her hand to Yami.

"I am Dr. Ayame. And you are…?"

"Yami Mutou." Yami replied, shaking her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Come on, you two." she said.

Anzu sat in the patient's chair, starting to shiver.

"Now, this won't really take long." Dr. Ayame was saying, getting out and preparing a drill.

Anzu almost passed out while looking at that drill. Yami sat in the visitor chair next to Anzu, and told her to relax.

"I will begin by actually taking the brackets and wires out." Dr. Ayame informed Anzu.

She got out this tweezer looking thing, and told Anzu to open her mouth. Anzu gave a whimper, and Yami grasped her hand firmly. Anzu opened her mouth, and Dr. Ayame took out the wire, which didn't really hurt. But then, she started to break the super glued in brackets, which really hurt.

"Ahh…!" Anzu gasped out in pain.

Yami squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm right here." he whispered.

After the brackets were removed, her teeth were completely bare, but still had glue and stuff still staining them from the brackets.

"Go rinse." Dr. Ayame told Anzu kindly.

Anzu did just that, trying to get rid of the pain. She didn't dare look at her teeth, knowing that they weren't finished.

"You're doing well Anzu." Yami said encouragingly.

Anzu gave Yami a weak closed lipped smile as she sat back in the patient's chair.

Dr. Ayame came back with the drill to get rid of the residue on Anzu's teeth. Anzu looked completely frightened.

"You're doing well. Just hang in there." Yami whispered, holding her hand again.

_Yami…why are you so irresistible? It's hard, because I'm in love with you…_ Anzu thought to herself.

Once the drill hit Anzu's teeth, a loud gasp could be heard throughout the orthodontist office. The drill being painful was an understatement. It was _torture_. When the drill got to her two upper front teeth, the most sensitive, Anzu gasps turned into soft cries.

"You're fine, Anzu. You're doing well." Yami told her.

To see Anzu in pain broke his heart. But he knew that in order for her to have her braces removed, she had to go through this. It took Dr. Ayame a while to get all of the leftover glue off. After it was done, Anzu was breathing hard.

"Go rinse again, Mazaki-san. You are doing this wonderfully. Now, after you rinse, I will polish your teeth, like you do at the regular dentist. Oh, and you can pick out your retainer colors." Dr. Ayame said gently.

Anzu rinsed her mouth, relieved that the drill was over and done with. When she sat back down, Yami smiled a tooth grin at her.

"You're doing better than you expected, huh?" he asked.

Anzu nodded, her teeth still a bit uncomfortable.

"I just can't wait to see you smile. It was already beautiful, even before you had your braces taken out." Yami told her.

Anzu blushed profusely and looked down.

_Why is telling me this? My smile is not beautiful. Besides, I'm a Four Eyes Tin Grin Nerd. The bullies will just take out Tin Grin. Nothing will change for me. Yami will still be popular, and I will still be the nerd._

Dr. Ayame came back, and she polished Anzu's teeth, which didn't hurt, it just felt awkward. After she was finished, Anzu rinsed her mouth again, and ran her tongue along her teeth. They were…smooth.

_I haven't felt my own teeth in four years! This is amazing!_ Anzu cried in her head.

"It's time to pick out your retainer colors, Mazaki-san!" Dr. Ayame grinned. "What colors would you like, and what design?"

Anzu glanced at Yami, and then faced Dr. Ayame.

"Can I have yellow, black, and magenta shaped like Yami's hair?" Anzu asked.

Yami gave Anzu a shocked look, but she stayed focused in Dr. Ayame, otherwise she would lose her nerve. Dr. Ayame gave Anzu a small smirk.

"Since I love you, I will." Dr. Ayame replied teasingly.

Anzu grinned as Dr. Ayame went to get it prepared for later.

Before Yami could ask anything, Dr. Ayame came back.

"Now, before you leave, we need to do impressions of your upper and lower teeth." Dr. Ayame informed Anzu.

Anzu shuddered, knowing what that meant. Dr. Ayame was going to press a bunch of pink gooey stuff on her upper and lower teeth for a number of seconds. Anzu grasped Yami's hand tightly as Dr. Ayame pressed the gooey stuff on her lower teeth first. Anzu managed to not gag, put she was borderline.

Next, it was time for the upper teeth. Some of the stuff went back towards her throat, and she started to gag and spit up saliva on her face, no matter how hard she tried not to. Yami held her hand tighter, concern written all over his face. After the impression was done, Anzu ran over to the sink and spit out more saliva, breathing heavily.

_My God, that was embarrassing! Yami must think I'm a total loser!_ Anzu groaned in her head.

"You are finished, Mazaki-san!" Dr. Ayame cried. "I will see you here next Friday for some X-rays and for your super special awesome retainer!"

Dr. Ayame winked at Anzu. Anzu blushed and glanced at Anzu.

"Let's see you smile!" Dr. Ayame said.

Anzu was hesitant, but she slowly gave an opened lip smile. She quickly stopped when Yami tried to see.

"Man, I do some good work!" Dr. Ayame said heartily. "I'll see you next week!"

"Thank you!" Anzu called before leaving.

* * *

><p>When the two were outside, Yami stopped Anzu next to the building. He trapped her against the wall, and he put his hands on the wall, both next to her face.<p>

"Uh…" Anzu stammered.

"What is the problem?" he asked, somewhat sternly.

"Huh?" Anzu asked stupidly.

"Why do you hide your beauty from me? Don't realize that I'm not one of those stereotypical fools?" Yami asked, kind of hurt.

Anzu looked down. "I know that you aren't. I know that. It's just…" she trailed off.

Yami breathed through his nose, closing his eyes.

"I get it. You think that I don't find you pretty."

Anzu's face now was a tomato. "W-well…"

"You let all of those idiots at school make you believe that you aren't attractive. Like I said, they are _idiots_. They don't know beauty when they see it." Yami said, his voice gradually growing softer.

Anzu looked into Yami's fiery eyes through her glasses.

"What…what are you saying?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

Yami sighed.

"Oh Ra, for someone so intelligent, you are denser than Hikari Hanazono from Special A." he said, his face leaning in closer to hers.

Anzu slightly shied away. "What do you mean-?"

Yami pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, both if his hands resting on her cheeks. Anzu's eyes widened in pure shock.

_This has to be a dream! This can't be real! Yami…is_ kissing_ me?_

Anzu closed her eyes and hesitantly kissed him back, unsure of herself. Yami leaned his body in closer to hers, and his hands went down to rest on her hips. Yami pulled away for air, and then kissed her again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips, and then trailed it long her smooth metal-less teeth.

Anzu opened her mouth, and Yami's tongue prodded against hers before taking complete control of her mouth. A soft whimper of pleasure came from Anzu as she laid both of her hands on his face. Yami finally pulled away. Anzu whimpered again, wanting more.

"If it wasn't just obvious now, then I'll make it plain." Yami said, his voice a bit husky. "I'm in love with you, Anzu. Ever since I met you, I've always thought that you were beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Braces or no braces, you truly are beautiful, inside and out."

"Oh, Yami…" Anzu breathed. "I'm in love with you too. No one has ever said I was pretty. My parents never had time to, because they are always busy. I'm so happy…that you think I'm beautiful."

"I don't _think_ so." Yami whispered, leaning in again. "I _know_ so."

Yami laid another gentle kiss to her lips before saying "Now, let me see that beautiful smile."

Anzu took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes and gave Yami her first genuine, toothy grin.

"If only you could see yourself…" Yami told her, running a hand through Anzu's hair.

"I can…through you." Anzu replied.

Dr. Ayame watched Anzu and Yami through her window as they shared another kiss.

_Anzu, you truly are beautiful. This Yami kid is right. _she thought before retreating to her office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday at School…<strong>_

Anzu walked through the halls, confident as ever. She still had her glasses, but she didn't care. That same bully from before walked up to her.

"What are you doing with that smirk, Four Eyes Tin Grin Nerd?" he sneered, thinking he was clever.

Anzu just flashed him a toothy grin and said "You can get rid of "Tin Grin" now." she said suavely.

With that confident smile and brightening of her eyes, the guy saw Anzu in a whole new light.

"Hey, can I have your number, Anzu? We could hang out." the guy suggested, leaning against the wall.

Anzu laughed at him. "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

"Taken? By who?" the guy asked, shocked.

"Hey, Anzu. Ready to go?" Yami asked, walking up to her.

The guy's mouth dropped open in even more shock.

"Hey Yami." Anzu greeted.

Yami gave her a quick kiss before walking down the hallway with her, hand in hand.

**X**

_True beauty comes from within…_

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy, happy, joy, joy ending! The events that happened with Anzu's braces happened to me today. I had also thought that I wasn't beautiful due to my glasses and braces. The only difference? A super-hot pharaoh didn't snap me out of it. I hope I inspired or encouraged someone with this. I renewed my own confidence with this. I hope you enjoyed this! Ja ne, minasan!<strong>

**PRK**


End file.
